Nationals
by chubby4567
Summary: I am bad at summaries ,but please read it may give you an idea. And please review!


I don't own glee..

Hello…I would like to thank those who took the time to read my story; I will not however continue I will continue to read as much as I can!

This is an idea I had if anyone would like to expand on it please do feel free to…

Nationals were just around the corner and the time had arrived where they had to pick the songs. So that's how the lessons began…

"Alright...Guys. Nationals are 2 weeks way and we still don't have our song list, so I am open to suggestions, duets, solos and our magical group number." Mr Schue said

"Great. I have an idea" Blaine said.

The faces in the choir room changed as they all braced themselves for Blaine's idea.

"Well, I was thinking what if the guys did One Direction's Kiss You "Blaine said and Tina quickly added "Totally and the girls could something by Adele."

"I disagree that's too predictable. I say we do something different like Avril Lavgine… Smile" Kitty said.

"That could work I like different we have to give it our best. The unexpected! but we still need a group number" said Mr Schue

"I think I may have the perfect song I heard it last week and I think it could work" Ryder suggested

"Well. What is it? " Tina asked

"It's called Incredible by Celine Dion and Ne-yo..." Ryder said

In that moment Marley stared at Ryder it's like he knew her better than she knew herself. I mean she loved that song. Marley felt guilty when she thought of Ryder she broke up with him last week after she heard rumours that he kissed Kitty. She figured that there is some truth in every rumour. Ryder was devastated when she ended things, but he told her if that's what she really wanted he would try his best to forget her. And he did.

Ryder's POV

He tried to not think about her, but being in the Glee Club together didn't really help. He tried to date other girls there was a girl Marissa, she was really pretty and nice, but she wasn't Marley. Honestly he was confused when Marley broke up with him, he tried to speak to her but she wouldn't have any of its he decided that it must be what she really wanted.

"Hey man …What's up you look like your pet goldfish just died" Jake said to Ryder by his locker.

Ryder just stared at him.

"Okay, so someone is not in the mood. It's Marley. Dude... it's been a week and honestly there are quite a few girls that have they eye on you." Jake said

He then pointed to Marissa who gently waved at them and they waved back. Marley had caught sight of the scene. She really did regret her decision, but it was for the best. He clearly didn't miss her.

"Girl, if you stare any longer your eyes is going to pop." Unique said

Marley snapped out of she didn't even realise she was staring.

"I'm fine, it's for the best" Marley said

"I have to say Marley Rose I never took you as a quitter, Ryder is a great guy and your letting him go just like that…" Unique said

Two weeks later

At Nationals two weeks later. A few minutes before the show. During show circle

"When you guys go on that stage I want you to give it your all!" said Mr Schue

"First up the guys then girls then the group number then the judges randomly pick a song from a bag and assign it to a show choir group and they pick the members the feel should sing the song chosen, Ready? All in"

"Amazing!" said the New Directions.

Announcer: And now all the way from Lima, Ohio the New Directions...

**Kiss you by the New Directions (Girls on back up and the Guys leading.)**

_[Sam](Joe)_  
Oh, I just want to take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, (yeah)

_[Artie] _  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, (yeah)

_[Ryder] _  
And if you,  
You want me too

_[Jake]_  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[Ryder and Jake] _  
To-o-uch  
you get this kind of ru-u-ush

_[Ryder]_  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't want to take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Jake]_  
And let me kiss you

_[Blaine]_  
Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

_[Artie and Sam]_  
Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins

_[Blaine]_  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

_[Jake]_  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

_[Sam]_  
Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[ALL]_  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Joe]_  
And let me kiss you _[x5]_

_[Girls in Background]_  
C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

_[Blaine]_  
Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_[Sam]_  
Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Artie]_  
And let me kiss you

The New Directions did great on the first song and Now for the Ladies...

**"Smile "by the New Directions Ladies and no backup vocals from the Guys.**

[Kitty started]

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Brittany] _  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
and now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."

_[Marley]_  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[Tina]( Unique)_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

_[Kitty]_  
Last night I blacked out I think

_[Marley, Unique, Brittany and Tina]_  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?

_[Kitty]_  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

_[Tina]_  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
and now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."

_[Marley and Brittany]_  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

_[All](Unique)_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

_[Kitty]_  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

_[Marley](Brittany)_  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

It was official the New Directions were killing it they really had the crowd going, the judges seemed impressed and Mr Schue was cheering them on Backstage. This was it they group number the decider.

**"Incredible"**  
**(The Group number with Marley and Ryder as leads.)**

_[Marley]_

Whole world is watching us now  
it's a little intimidating  
since there's no way to come down  
let's give them something amazing

In that moment Marley looked Ryder in the eyes as he took her hand and sang to her.

_[Ryder]_

Let's make them remember  
using one word

_[Marley]_  
Incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_  
oh oh oh ohhh

_[Ryder]_  
Incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_  
oh oh oh ohhh

_[Both]_  
Lets make them remember  
We were incredible  
Simply incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_  
Oh oh oh ohhh

Ryder was holding Marley's hand to his heart as he sang to her and she was on the verge of tears.

_[Ryder]_

We even counted us out

_[Marley]_  
We weren't sure we'd make it

_[Both]_  
But we've learned no matter what they dish out  
It's nothing, we can take it

_[All the New Direction Members]_

We'll go down in history  
They'll describe our love as  
_[Marley]_  
Incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_

oh oh oh ohhh

_[Ryder]_  
Oh incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_

oh oh oh ohhh

_[Ryder]_  
Lets make them remember  
and we were  
we were incredible  
simply incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_  
oh oh oh ohhh...

_[Marley]_  
Lets make them remember  
They'll describe our love as

_[Ryder]_  
Incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_

oh oh oh ohhh

_[Marley]_  
Oh incredible

_[All the New Direction Members]_

oh oh oh ohhh

_[Both]_  
Lets make them remember  
that we were  
we were incredible  
simply incredible  
it's something amazing

Let's give them something amazing

By the end of the song Ryder had his forehead against Marley's and whispered that he loved her and always would she stared at him before the curtains closed and he kissed her.

She ran out and Ryder just stared at her,Unique ran after found her outside .

"Marley Rose what is wrong with you!" Unique yelled at her

"Nothing" said Marley on the verge of a breakdown.

"I love him,so much that I broke up with him because I thought I wasn't good enough for him,so I made up the rumour and then I accused him I love him so much…" said Marley sobbing.

"So tell him that you love him" Unique told her

Meanwhile inside

"Dude. What just happened?" Jake asked Ryder

"It's over" Ryder said

"You mean with Marley. I am Sorry" Jake said

"I won't give up, I am going after her" Ryder said

Outside

Marley was in tears talking to Unique when Ryder found them and asked for a minute to speak to Marley.

"Sure!" Unique left

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Marley

"I LOVE YOU and I am gonna kiss you, if you don't kiss me back then I won't bother you again. I swear" said Ryder

"I guess" and before she could finish her sentence he kissed her, it was the perfect kiss, so much that by the end she...

"I LOVE YOU TOO" said Marley

And with that they left to sing the final song

**Blaine with New Directions:**  
Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

**Jake with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions):**  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for (**New Directions:** Oooooooh)  
What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)  
What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)

**Ryder:**  
Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore

**Joe with New Directions:**  
Oh  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh

**Blaine and Sam (New Directions):**  
This is it, boys, this is war (Oh! Oh whoa!)  
What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa!)  
Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh)

**Ryder and Jake (New Directions):**  
I was never one to believe the hype (Oh! Oh whoa!)  
Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa!)  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh)  
But here they come again to jack my style

**Kitty:**  
That's alright

**Marley:**  
That's alright

**Kitty and Marley:**  
(**Kitty:** I found a) martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I  
Who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Hmm

**Marley:**  
Who am I? (**Kitty:** Mmm)  
Who am I? (**Blaine:** Well!)

**Blaine with New Directions:**  
Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change

**Ryder with New Directions:**  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win (**Joe with New Directions:** I always win)

**Jake with New Directions:**  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for  
Oh

**Sam with New Directions (New Directions):**  
What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)  
What do I stand for? (Oh whoa!)

**Sam:**  
Most nights  
I don't know

**Marley:**  
Oh come on!

**Joe (Marley):**  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my my)  
I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my)

**Tina (Marley):**  
(Oh, come on!) When I see stars  
When I see, When I see stars, (Oh, come on)  
That's all they are, when I hear songs (Oh my my)  
They sound like a swan (Oh my)

**Ryder:**  
So come on! (**Jake:** Oh, come on!) (**Kitty:** Come on!) (**Marley:** Oh, come on!)

**Blaine and Sam (New Directions):**  
Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh! Oh whoa!)  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa!)  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh)

**Jake and Ryder (New Directions):**  
This one is not for the folks at home (Oh! Oh whoa!)  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa!)  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh)

**Kitty:**  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephew's eyes

**Marley:**  
Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from...  
Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah!

**Kitty:**  
Oh! (**Marley:** Ah, yeah, ah!)

**Marley:**  
Oh whoa!

**Blaine with New Directions:**  
Oh (**Tina:** Oh whoa, whoa, whoa!) (**Kitty:** Oh, whoa)  
Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (**Kitty:** Oh, whoa!)  
Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (**Kitty:** Haaaah!)  
Oh (**Kitty:** Haah)  
Oh (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!) (**Kitty:** Oh!)  
Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh!) (**Kitty:** Aaaaah!)  
Oh whoa! (**Tina:** Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!)  
Oh (**Tina:** Yeah!)

**Kitty and Tina (New Directions):**  
The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream (Oh! Oh whoa!)  
I just had about you and me (Oh whoa!)  
I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (**Marley:** Oh come on!)

**Joe (New Directions):**  
It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (**Marley:** Yeah!)  
It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa! Oh) (**Marley:** Oh come on!)  
It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh! Oh whoa!) (**Marley:** Oh!)  
It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa! Oh) (**Marley:** Come on!)

**Joe with New Directions:**  
Oh

**Marley and Joe with New Directions:**  
Oh whoa!  
Oh whoa!  
Oh!

The end of the story well it's obvious there is Ryley and the New Directions win Nationals!This is my first one-shot no very good, but I tried. Well see ya.

Xoxo Chubby


End file.
